Halo: the Covenant's attack
by chaosDeathwolf
Summary: The masterchief is back and he iant bein nice no more when the covenant turn on Earth after learning its location.
1. chapter 1

Halo: The Covenant's Attack  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After the Covenant took more lives than can be counted on Halo they turnd to Earth and the Masterchief intends to send the Covenant pieces of shit back to where they came from. Two years after the battle on Halo the Covenant went for Earth when they learned the location of our planet. But luckily a UNSC destroyer spotted the Covenant vessels. They didn't even bother to go into slip space.the real reason for the Covenant to be headed to Earth is to find the vast Tecnology of the ancient race of aliens who helped build the Egyption pyramids. The knowledge contained on the technology has the location of every single planet in every galaxy.  
  
As Masterchief was about to take off his ghostly green MJOLNIR armor Cortana told him that the Covenant had been spotted headed towards Earth. "Thanks Cortana. Does the captain know yet?" Masterchief asked with a slight frown. "yes he knows." "then I guess were goin to Earth." About two and a half hours later Masterchiefwent to put Cortana into the ships computer and to look for some where he can workout after he takes off his armor. In the process of doing so one of the Sgt.s who helped Masterchief walked right into him." Sorry, sir." The Sgt apologized before John could reply to being bumped into." Don't worry about it. Just watch out next time." "Uh, sir, did you hear that we are going to kick some more covenant ass away from Earth." "Yes Sgt I heard now if you'll excuse me." Masterchief replied in a hurry. Forgetting about looking for a gymhe headed to the captain's quarters in the captured Covenant ship when the alarms went off and then an explosion wracked the ship. Masterchief ran to the deck to get Cortana but she was in his mind before he got halfway there. "Masterchief were being boarded by somne of th Covenant." She confirmed his thoughts. He ran to the armory and grabbed one of the MA5Bs, ammo, and a captured needler. Before he got halfway to where the explosion went off he ran into a group of grunts lead by one jackal. The first grunt closest to John was blown away by shredder rounds. The grunts stood there shocked and the jackal screamed something incoherent to the Spartan and th grunts rant towards Masterchief. John sprayed the area with shredder rounds tearing through all of the gruntsexcept one. The grunt fired the plasma pistol but it hardly did anything. John had to reload and the grunt took advantage pulling out some plasma grenades. The grunt tried to latche onto him but he threw the grunt into the jackal he backed around a corner. Just as he was around the corner the grenades went off throwing chunks of covenant flesh past him. He reloaded the the MA5B then continued to his original destination. A radar showed a couple of grunts headed his way so he ducked down a corridor and let them pass before splattering them all over the wallswith a plasma grenade he found. He wnet to clear th when his motion sensors went offand he knew instantly it was an elite. The elite was not very smart because he walked right into the barrel of the masterchief"s and got his head blown clean off, well not so clean. Then he headed down a corridor and arrived at the explosion and boarding sight. They had a couple of jackals guarding it. John wa sthinking of how to execute a plan of actionwhen the sgt he encountered earlier tossed a grenade to distract them . when it went off john turned the rifle from semi to full automatic and sprayed their exposed backs with shredder rounds. "Sgt would you mind coming with me to take out this covenant dropship?" Masterchief asked and the Sgt replied with entusiasm, "Hell yeah I'd love to get revenge for my family who got glassed by these sons of bitches on Reach." Master chief felt pang of sadness then changed it to a more professional feeling and charged the dropship. The covenant pilot was taken by surprise and ripped to pieces by normal and shredder rounds. The Sgt placed C-4 charges near the engines control panel and just enough to unlatch the latches on the ship. "Captain can you depressurize the deck where the explosion was." He did so and the Sgt and the masterchief ducked around a corner and first blew it from the ship waited until it was far enough away and blew into so many pieces no one could count.  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own halo or any of the characters so please do not get on my back you FCC Monkeys or what ever the plagiurism people are called.

AN sorry everybody for the long wait ive been busy my school work and babysitting my sibling. Well heres the second chapter.

Chapter 2

After the attack on the stolen Covenant vessel the Master Chief was not able to get any sleep. But in the end sleep over took him and by instincts alone he was able to do so with one eye and one ear open. He slept for three days waking up only to eat and use the bathroom. Then finally they had reached earth. The Master Chief helped the other crew get the wounded to a medical facility. Several that they grabbed were sent to the morgue.

After they unloaded the wounded and dead they removed the dead Covenant bodies. Most were grunts, jackals, and Elites. But the Master chief found several bodies that looked different. Then as he was about to remove more dead Covenant a speaker sounded calling John to the General-in-command.

When he reached the General's office he sharply knocked and saluted crisply, " Reporting as ordered, Sir".

"Please come in," the General motioned Master Chief in, "We have had a couple of raids on Earth that each time they are bigger than the last. But the last one was huge and it wiped out one city and moved on and is still out there."

"Sir, if you want I could gather a squad and go out and hunt them down," The Master Chief," How many are left?"

"About 300 to 350 left. I suggest you take a unit."

"Sir, with all do respect I'll take a squad so we'll be a smaller target," John apologized, "Do we have any idea where they might be?"

As if on cue the alarms went off. "What happened?" the General asked into the intercom.

"Sir, it is an Elite, it wants to join us." The intercom replied loudly.

"Let him in and watch him," the general spoke then turned to the Master Chief, " I need you to go and check him out."

John stood up, snapped a crisp salute, and left the room. He ran down the hallway to the courtyard. The elite saw him and tried to run but saw several plasma rifles they got from the defeated Covenant forces. "No, stop the Elite," John turned to the Elite, "I am not here to hurt you." He took off his helmet.


End file.
